War for Auraxis
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: A little planetside story I wanted to write. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is spark n' Jetz. I've really interested in planetside 2 recently, and what's better than to make a story! Now, people who have followed me a long time know that somewhere in January I attempted to make a planetside 2 story. It failed. But at that time, I didn't have very good resources or information. that stories gone now, deleted almost as soon as it was created.**

**Now, I plan to start really making an actual good story. Lemme just try, kay? **

**January 21, 2308 (Earth calendar)**

**Amera biolab (Terran republic controlled) , Indar, Auraxis**

The situation had gone worse, and we weren't adapting. The TR deployed max suits almost as soon as my squad, and a couple of others, materialized out of thin air. A sunderer was parked near crown base, and we were using it as central command. Squad Havoc, as we were called threw themselves into the heat of battle. My name's Devon Ori. I know, weird name.

My NC14 bolt driver (my gun to be approximate) spewed out bullets like it was nobodies business. I managed to strike a light assault before he took cover.

"Having any luck?" My friend nicknamed Stringer asked me.

"Nope."

Suddenly stringer throws a grenade. We're hiding behind a rather large tree, about 15 feet wide, and 40 feet tall. So far, it was working for me. The grenade explodes, and it manages to kill a heavy assault. A medic rushes out to heal him. Idiot. I spew out fire, and soon the medic hits the ground, dead. Medics have these nanite-fueled healing devices what-not. It looks like a pistol that shoots a green beam that will heal almost anybody.

It had saved my butt a couple times, but it was also quite annoying. You wake up with a headache almost as soon as the medic stops the beam. It has a slight ache where you were shot, of where you were blown off your feet by a grenade, or what-not. However if you got shot by a 20mm round from a prowler tank, you'd be half-gone. Medic can't save you there. Only small arms. Rocket launcher? Heck no. Now that I'm done explaining the physics of medics, I have a battle to attend to.

Suddenly, I felt the worse feeling. Trouble is, I've felt if before. I was hit. Later, unbeknownst to be, as I was lying on the ground shot, Stringer called for a medic. A medic a few hundred feet away ran towards us. He managed to get to cover and shoot that beam into me. Automatically, I started to feel refreshed, and then I woke up. That's where the aches came. I shook myself and got up. the after effects for the gun was minimal to reduce being shot again, or lack of accuracy and logic. I grabbed my Bolt driver. Since it seemed more of an impact shot, it must have been from a heavy or a infiltrator. HHH...

Soon a dozen soldiers reinforced me and Stringer and we charged the hill that the Terrans had taken base at. There were a couple of rather annoying engineers who set up turrets, but we managed to break 'em, and still have a proper fighting force thanks to the medics. We pushed them back and there sat a half dome with six supporting legs, lifting it up into the air. A biolab. We stayed at the hill for a while firing up at the enemy troops, but then pulled back for reinforcements. Soon there were at least fifty new conglomerate soldiers piled up ready for battle. Then, we did the reasonable thing. Charge.

The dome was lifted up, so we had to take the gravity lift. There were a quite a few snipers on the edge of the dome, but they were wiped out. Their sniper rifles weren't meant for close range. Our bolt drivers and gauss rifles were. We managed to take the platform attached to the biolab, but we couldn't get into the actual lab. The TR's did a good job setting up camp. Finally, a galaxy slipped in onto the landing platform pad, and a dozen soldiers spewed out and made camp. The medics were rushing around healing people. then, we all charged.

Every single one of us attacked the biolab. With overwhelming numbers we took every single capture point. we killed any survivors, and then suddenly the base was ours. Soldiers, with a new spawn point, as it was our base, materialized from other bases to help neutralize the last of the threat. My scanner showed that there were at least another two dozen Terrans around the field below the biolab. We proceeded to jump down and kill them.

A victory. Small, yet big in the same way. We had been attacking the biolabs of the TR's, and this was one of their last ones. soon, they'd have no biolabs, rendering research to advance weaponry and nanite tech, as well as biological research gone. At least for them.

"Yay for us,"Stringer commented when we were done.

"That was pretty fast,"Lizzy said as she stepped in. She was squad havoc's medic. Me and Kevin were the two light assaults. Jessy and Stringer were the two heavy assaults, and Rogers was our engineer. We didn't have a max with us, or a infiltrator for the matter, but usually maxes were deployed with regular squads, and infiltrators usually had a whole team of infiltrators, not a variety like our squad. Kevin was our leader, rank 32. We were all somewhere between rank fifteen and twenty.

Our squad had a habit of not sticking together. Well, not often. Me and stringer stayed together, as we found ourselves friends, and a good combo. Kevin stayed with Lizzy, and we all suspected that he had found himself someone special, but either didn't have the guts to say it, or was too polite. Or didn't think that there weren't suppose to be 'relationships' in the first place but still had a man's instinct. We were all around our mid-twenties.

I suspected that Stringer had something with Jessy, but I didn't ask. We were gonna be deployed somewhere else in a day or two, if we were lucky. Maybe even a transition in a few hours. Unlucky. I decided to get some rest. The minute my head hit the bed I fell into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome back to the war for Auraxis! We will continue the quite happy adventures of Devon and his team. **

**Yay yay yay happiness! My computer usually can't compensate for what planetside 2 needs to operate, but I actually managed to walk around, shoot, and heal someone yay! I'm currently only battle rank 5, but my game is lagging constantly and I like to be in the middle of heated battles so yeah. I can never get a good aim on someone, so I resort to healing my teammates, being a combat medic. **

**Combat medic and engineer work out well. And plus you gain xp when you you heal a person/vehicle. It's nice to seem them on the ground dead, and then I walk up to them and heal them. Yay.**

**I'm currently on a server called Briggs, named eggreaper 00. Come and find me, or PM me a time to play. Ya know. It would be nice to play a co-op. Something like that. **

**I'm Terran republic, for some odd reason, I don't know. I like to play as a Terran, but the new conglomerate look the coolest. The Vanu looked pretty awesome also.**

**January 25th,2308 (Earth calendar)**

**NS research facility, Indar, Auraxis**

My squad and I rushed up the sandy rocky hill. We were assaulting another Terran republic base, as payback. The Terrans had ate up way too much of our territory. The Terrans actually controlled 60% of Indar. We controlled 30%, and the Vanu controlled 10%. Mind you, there were other continents. Amerish, Esamir, Hossin, etc. And I'm pretty sure they were pwning us there. We were all riding on flashes, but as soon as we reached the base, along with two Sunderers, Four Vanguards, and seven lightnings, and two more platoons we would ditch them.

The NS (natural science) research facility was small, and a force of seventy to eighty with tons of armor (vehicles) charging in too. I leapt off my flash (which is an ATV) and quickly reloaded my ammo supply at the Sunderer (huge truck that can be used as a mobile artillery platform and a mobile spawn point). Several Reavers flew overhead (planes) bombing the place with pods. A Terran prowler emerged (heavy tank with two barrels) came about, but was quickly destroyed by Vanguards (another even more heavy tank) launching slugs of ammunition at it.

The infantry was sent out to clear it of any other Terrans. The spawn room we couldn't get into yet, but we had captured points A, B, C, and D (the necessary points to capture a base). now they were just locked in the spawn room. Finally, several maxes (huge heavy armored walking tank people) burst through with huge guns on each arm attacked the spawn room, and even the heavy assaults didn't stand a chance. But we didn't waste any time. As soon as we took control of the research facility the spawn room poured out another platoon of new conglomerate. We quickly materialized tanks and flashes, as well as several more Reavers and liberators (bombers).

We rode off in less than an hour since we had attacked the research facility. Our next target would be harder. a collection of Barracks. We attacked at night. Best to do it that way. A lot of the soldiers were sleeping in the barracks and we attacked with quick tactics killing a quarter of the troops. Suddenly, mosquitoes (Terran fighter planes) came from above and bombed us. The medics did what they could, but a lot of the troops had to rushed out for better medical care.

Reavers zoomed overhead, in ferocious dog fights with mosquitoes. Then we encountered our first real problem. The Terrans had gathered together and created a barricade with mobile turrets with engineers manning them. Every time we destroyed a turret the engineer would use something like a medical applicator pistol, except it was called a nanite-armor applicator, healing up the turret. We lost at least a dozen to the turrets. Our medics got soldiers up on their feet, but we needed air support. The Reavers were occupied, as were the liberators.

Then, the most peculiar seen happened over zoomed through and literally ran over the Terran blockade. We barely managed to get away in time. But the thing was, there were at least a two dozen flashes killing anybody in the blockade. then I realized they were looping around and rolling over the Terrans at least a hundred times. There were no Terrans that were conscious left, and ran through what remained of sandbags and turrets. We charged at the com tower, which was a problem. They were holed up there with infiltrators (snipers) shooting down on us.

We took care of that when one of our heavy assaults fired his phoenix (guided rocket launcher) straight into the tower creating splash damage and killing all the snipers. We went into the tower and took down and survivors.

"Well, looks like the Terrans ran out of Aces, eh?" Stringer said. I nodded.

"Jinx,"I heard someone say. But it sounded too deep. I turned around. There were at least a dozen maxes that rolled around and started shooting us. We ran for cover. We heard yells of pain. We heard the rocking of the heavy machine guns the Terran maxes carried. I went into action and managed to get a C-4 on the back of one and blew him up. and engineer managed to get a turret up and kill another max.

Finally, Reavers came down and bombed the rest. Medics rushed around, but a lot of the soldiers needed serious medical attention. Suddenly, all the red and black colors in the base turned gold and blue. We had won. Galaxies zoomed in and picked up severely injured.

"Well, that was pretty awesome,"Stringer said.

"We did manage to get the bases,"Kevin nodded. Our team had formulated in one of campfire places. Except no campfire.

"Too smooth..."Rogers muttered.

"Don't Jinx us Rogers,"Jessy said.

"Wait for it..."Lizzy said. We were all joking around. And then it happened. a huge boom of a tank.

We rushed over armed and saw a massive convoy of prowlers, lightnings, sunderers, flashes, but no air support. We had to radio command, but then somebody did already, as a voice echoed throughout the base "battle stations. This is not a drill!"

Stringer and Jessy, and along with a dozen other heavy assaults locked onto the tanks. "Engage, in three, two, one!"the voice said. A dozen guided rockets hit the tanks simultaneously, making the tanks and trucks erupt in flames. We kept on firing rocket we ran out of ammo. the heavies ran back to resupply as the Reavers strafed the convoy. but there were so many of them. We must taken dozen at least two dozen tanks, but there were at least forty more, and AA guns (anti aircraft guns) took down two Reavers. Pilots quickly materialized more, but there were just too many Terrans. Soon infantry engaged and we were in a huge firefight. The new conglomerate had given us at least a hundred troops, but we were still outnumbered 3 to 1. Then I noticed the sunderers. They were mobile spawn points for the troops!

Stringer and Jessy fired rockets at the sunderers, and blew up two before having to engage the infantry. I rushed in just as a prowler rolled by. I smiled and stuck a c-4 onto it and clicked the trigger the prowler blew up, but a max noticed me. I ran to cover, and threw a grenade. The max shuddered, but it was alive. I emptied all of my bolt driver ammo into it, and shot a clip of my mag-shot into it. It finally went down. We managed to push the Terrans back to the hill north to us, About 7 miles away.

We were safe. For now.


End file.
